


Lessons in Love

by Blaiziken



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: M/M, Pining, Unrequited, mostly henry tho haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 03:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3275651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blaiziken/pseuds/Blaiziken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unrequited henricken fic, from Henry's POV (sorta)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lessons in Love

**Author's Note:**

> my friend wanted me to write this so I did :)

It hurts. And not in a good way, either. It burns, eating through Henry’s system like acid. He feels it in his veins, in his chest, in his head, everywhere.  
Every time he sees Ricken, his heart skips a beat. He becomes aware of everything. His heartbeat, his breathing, his hands, he even notices where his tongue sits in his mouth. He hates it.  
Henry can’t even remember when he started doing this. When did he start noticing when Ricken parted his hair differently? When did he take note of what made Ricken happier, and what made him sad? When did he start sitting closer to him? When did he start feeling resentment towards anyone who seemed to get along with Ricken better than he did?  
Henry hates it. He hates everything about these feelings. He tears himself apart trying to rip them out of his chest. He regrets leaving Plegia, he regrets joining the shepherds, he regrets talking to Ricken in the first place, he regrets laying eyes on him at all.  
But he knows he doesn’t. He knows his life wouldn’t be the same without the shepherds. Wouldn’t be the same without Ricken.  
And that’s what makes it so painful.

**Author's Note:**

> probably couldve tried harder on the title. oh well.


End file.
